


湖畔閒談（lakeside Chat）

by xy700145



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:35:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21769972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xy700145/pseuds/xy700145
Summary: 噗浪點文－關鍵字：減肥+甜點
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 3





	湖畔閒談（lakeside Chat）

有一件事在阿茲拉斐爾這裡通常是無往不利，那就是關於美食的話題，所以當克羅里需要一個唾手可得的理由增加與天使相處的時間，他往往會選擇約他吃飯。  
克羅里從沒想過有這麼一天這個（約會的）藉口會遭到拒絕。  
「抱歉，你說什麼？」面對聖詹姆士公園的湖面，克羅里覺得自己的耳朵恐怕出了問題。  
「我在減肥。」阿茲拉斐爾有些難為情地重複，把手中的麵包略為用力地丟往鴨群。  
這句話引起克羅里明顯的慌張，情急的他伸手抓著天使的手臂，「你真的是阿茲拉斐爾？」  
「我還能是誰！」阿茲拉斐爾惱怒地扯回自己的手，由於惡魔誇張的反應更為不愉。  
「那你該知道我們配發的身體不會因為攝取的營養量產生顯著的體型變化。」克羅里納悶地說，「減肥沒有任何意義。」  
「我是指，心靈上的減肥。」阿茲拉斐爾苦惱地說，「總感覺我太耽於食慾。」  
「發生了什麼事讓你這麼覺得？我想你的身體是按照中年男性的常見身材製作。」克羅里做出側耳傾聽的模樣，樂意為他排憂解難。  
「我曾經對上面說我經常進食是因為人類都這麼做。」阿茲拉斐爾氣餒地繼續餵鴨子，「前幾天有一份給我的書面報告上面寫著人類在中年以後應該減少進食以維持健康。」  
「去他的健康。」克羅里不屑一顧地揮手，「這具身體已經用了六千年，他們還指望你能保養得更好以用上一萬年？」  
「別這麼說，我們本就該節約使用公物。」阿茲拉斐爾的心情受到安撫，但他盡力不表現出來。  
「吝嗇的天堂。」克羅里在嘴裡含糊著說。  
「克羅里！」阿茲拉斐爾擔心地往上瞧一眼，「這樣的話，我不減肥也沒關係嗎？」  
「要我說，人類比起健康更在乎享受。」克羅里朝他頷首，「根本沒多少人真的按照健康規律過生活。」  
阿茲拉斐爾深以為然，本就不堅定的減肥之心搖搖欲墜，這時候克羅里又添了點柴：「何況你要監督惡魔是否在人間餐廳行惡，例如黑心食品或者食物中毒……」  
「阻止惡魔的詭計是我職責所在。」阿茲拉斐爾挺直腰桿，把剩下的麵包屑都扔進湖中。  
「這家餐廳出了新的甜點。」克羅里裝模作樣地滑開手機頁面遞到阿茲拉斐爾眼前，香甜的香蕉太妃派彷彿在朝天使招手。  
「你剛剛說這家餐廳在那裡？這個時間喝下午茶正好。」阿茲拉斐爾與他一起走出公園，搭上克羅里的車前往餐廳。  
稍早前仍困擾著阿茲拉斐爾的減肥念頭已經被拋諸腦後。

完


End file.
